


Forerunner

by ChelleBee53



Category: 7th Heaven
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: A young child's logic.Brand-new story.7th Heaven is the property of Spelling Television.





	Forerunner

“Who can tell me why John the Baptist is sometimes called ‘The Forerunner of Jesus’?” the first grade  
Sunday School teacher at the Glen Oak Community Church asked the boys and girls in her class.

Little Ruthie Camden was the first to raise her hand.

“Yes, Ruthie?”

“I think,” Ruthie said, “it’s because he was a little older than Jesus and could run faster than Him.”


End file.
